unrequited
by Kanetsuki
Summary: Just a slice of life from Green Drugstore, told from Kazahaya's point of view. And then, behold! The same slice of life told from Rikuo's point of view. Magic. Plus an omake. You can't go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Well, after writing 'Falling', i was vaguely inspired to write another 1st person POV. I like this one, actually...

..-..-..-..

-sigh-  
Stacking shelves is sooooooooo booooooring.  
I wish Kakei-san would make Rikuo do more things like this, but Kakei-san puts him up the front to draw in more customers, while I do all the boring, annoying jobs.  
I don't know why he puts _Rikuo_ up there, anyways. I think he scares off more customers than he attracts, with his scary glares and his attitude. Except the schoolgirls, of course.  
No shortage of _those_.

Right now he's surrounded by a group of giggling, flirting, showing-off, attention-seeking schoolgirls. They come in every week. I bet they even have their own fan club.  
As the venom rises up, I realise what I'm thinking and quickly clamp down on it.  
I can't be jealous.  
Not of that.

Ah, shelves.  
This clinical, bright, orderly world. So different to what I left behind.  
And the people – so different to _who_ I left behind.  
I wonder sometimes. If I were to leave here, would I miss it as much as I miss the place I've already left behind?  
I allow myself a quick glance over in the direction of my co-worker. The girls have moved to the register, and Rikuo is ringing up their purchases. I can't help but glare a little as one of them brushes her hand against his. I guess I was glaring more than a little though, because Rikuo noticed and is now smirking at me from across the store.  
I quickly go back to restocking the shelf, aware that my cheeks are already starting to burn.  
Stupid cheeks.  
They do that all on their own, no matter what look he's giving me.  
And not even when Saiga is teasing me (well, okay, not _as much_ when Saiga teases me), or when Kakei-san makes me do something embarrassing (actually, that's a lie. Kakei-san makes me do _horrible_ things…).  
I used to think it was because only Rikuo would do the most obscene things he does to me. But then… I wasn't so sure.  
I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but after a while… I realised.  
I realised that I sort of see him as special.  
I'm more annoyed at him when he's a jerk to me, than when anyone else is.  
But when he's nice to me, it also makes me happier than when anyone else is.  
I don't know – I mean, I haven't been around that many people – but… I don't think it's supposed to make you feel kinda warm and fuzzy just because someone has ruffled your hair.  
He does that to me.  
And I _don't know why_.

Gyaaaa!  
I jump violently before realising it's just Rikuo who is standing beside me, his warm breath tickling me ear, because he is leaning too close.  
Just Rikuo.  
I wish I could see him as just Rikuo.  
"Getting jealous were we?" he asks me in that damn irritating taunting voice of his.  
"No. Get away from me, you jerk."  
"Aw, don't be jealous. You know I like _you_ more than any of those girls, Kaza-chan."  
Kaza-chan? He's… he's never called me anything like that before.  
Damn. I think I like it.  
"Don't call me that, bakemono."  
Of course, instead of stepping away, he moves closer, that bastard.  
Damn, my face is all red now, and I feel all warm.  
Or maybe that's just because I have a big warm lug leaning on my back.  
"With a temper like yours, I don't think _I'm_ the-"  
Kakei-san interrupts his soft whisperings in my ear – thank God – to tell us that we can flirt later, but we have to work now.  
Wait… who was flirting?.!  
Not me!  
Never me.  
Because I'd die before I ever let him know.

..-..-..-..

-:- 'Bakemono' means 'monster'

should i do another chapter from Rikuo's point of view?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Well, I got bored, so - chapter two! I hope you all like it :)  
I like doing paired stories like this.

Perhaps I'll do another one in the future...

..-..-..-..

-sigh-

Manning the cash register sucks.  
I wish Kakei would make Kazahaya do this more often. He may be a bit clueless, but I'm sure he'd draw in more customers than I do, with his looks and bright personality.  
Besides – then _he_ would have to deal with all these schoolgirls. I'm sure he'd enjoy the attention more than I do (which is not at all).  
Right now I'm surrounded by a flock of them, all trying to catch my eye, all vying for my sole attention. I wish they'd just buy something and get out of the store.

I glance over at Kazahaya, stacking shelves in the back of the store. He's got that dreamy look in his eyes, like he's a million miles away. I wonder what he's thinking about when he gets like that. He once told me he's got problems of his own, but I have to wonder what problems such a pretty creature could have, that someone like me would find him lying almost dead and alone in the snow. Then again, I have problems of my own, too. But lately I've found myself thinking a little less about _her_ and a little more about _him_…

One of the sirens brushes my hand and my attention snaps back to the task at hand. I ring their purchases through the register as quickly as possible, sneaking another quick glance at Kazahaya. I'm surprised to see that he's looking straight at me. Well, well…  
My mouth immediately forms a habitual smirk.  
I can't help it when I look at him.  
He's glaring at me, which makes it all the more worthwhile.  
I feel another glare on me and realise that the girl I'm now serving is giving me a spiteful glower that rivals that of Kazahaya's on a really bad day (or a really bad taunt from me). The rest are still all smiles and giggles though, and I swear I hear them mention a fanclub as they leave.

Well, now that I'm alone with a certain someone, I think that a little teasing is in order… Maybe I can get Kazahaya to glare at me like that girl did. Heh heh.  
He makes it so easy.  
With that gorgeous blush of his…  
The way his eyes widen in surprise, and the way they flash at me when he's angry.  
The way he really does have no idea just how adorable, sexy, wonderful he is.  
Plenty of people tell him, heck even _I've_ told him, but he just doesn't get it.  
In the same way that he doesn't get what I really mean when I ruffle his hair, I guess.

I walk over to him, not even bothering to be quiet – he's still in his dream world. He doesn't even notice as I sneak up behind him until I whisper in his ear –and then he jumps like he's touched an electric wire.  
"Getting jealous are we?" I croon, wishing it were true.  
"No. Get away from me, you jerk."  
"Aw, don't be jealous. You know I like _you_ more than any of those girls, Kaza-chan."  
Kaza-chan – hmm… that just slipped out. I like it though. I'll have to use it more often.  
"Don't call me that, bakemono."  
Much more often.  
I move closer, breathing in his sweet scent. I have made sure that my Kaza-chan never runs out of the shampoo he uses. (I think Kakei may have noticed).  
Mmmm… Kazahaya is warm.  
I press myself just a tiny bit closer to him before rebutting his previous insult,  
"With a temper like yours, I don't think _I'm_ the-"  
Kakei-san interrupts my soft whisperings in his ear – damn him – to tell us that we can flirt later, but we have to work now.  
It's annoying, but there will be time for me to flirt with my Kaza-chan later.  
There is _always_ time to flirt with Kazahaya, I make sure of that.  
I can't say why I love to tease him so much.  
Not to myself, and sure as hell not to anyone one else (namely Kakei and Saiga).  
But especially not to him.

..-..-..-..

end


	3. Chapter 3

Well, i succumbed to the pressure... (nah, I just wanted to write)... It's Martina's fault. She got me thinking (thanks:). Not as risque as she wanted, but it didn't fit here.

So - there is now an omake chapter.

enjoy :D

-..-..-

It was just another ordinary day in Green Drugstore.

The pretty manager was bustling about, the register was being minded by a sleeping staff member, the shelves were being busily stocked by the hired help.

The hired help were fighting.

Yes, just your average day in Green Drugstore.

-..-..-

That stupid bastard!

"Wipe that smug smile off your face!"

Argh – I hate him!

I was just looking at him. That's _all_ I was doing. _Looking_. And he has the nerve to accuse me of checking him out! As if I would!

Okay, actually, I _would_ – but that's not the point!

Er… I think.

_No._ The _point_ is that Rikuo never – _never_ – has the right to smirk at me like that!

I can't help it that it makes my cheeks turn red. Or that my stomach does these weird back-flip things. Or that my heart beats faster…

But _he_ can help looking at me like that, dammit.

When he looks at me like that…

I just want him to press me up against a wall and…

Wait… he _already_ does that. And that's _not_ what I want, dammit! It's not. It's really not, I swear.

Well, maybe a little…

-..-..-

That little brat!

"Make me, brat."

Argh – that kid grinds my nerves sometimes, even when I'm teasing him.

It was just a simple comment – I don't know why he has to get so riled up over it.

Not that I mind – that _was_ my intention, after all, but still.

He _was_ checking me out.

Well, maybe that was just my wishful thinking. But in that case, he has no right at all to be looking at me like that then. And he deserves every smirk that he gets.

Especially for wearing that damn shampoo.

I have half a mind to stop restocking his bottle when it's running low, if only to save my sanity.

When Kazahaya wears that lovely shampoo I just want to pin him against a wall and kiss him till he melts or moans - whichever comes first (but preferably both).

What the--?.! That monster just kicked me in the shin!

Maybe till he _dies_ from moans.

Mmmm….

-..-..-

Kakei watched the bickering young men from the counter, with his own secretive smile at their antics. That was, until their games started to affect their productivity.

With the ominous air of a shark approaching a lone surfer, Kakei made his way towards his two arguing employees.

"Are we working hard, boys?" he asked pleasantly.

"Huh? Oh – uh, of course!"

"Meh."

Unperturbed by Rikuo's grunted response, Kakei continued.

"Is that the new shampoo you're stocking, Rikuo? We seem to be ordering a lot of that one lately."

It was imperceptible to anyone else, but Rikuo could have _sworn_ that Kakei had looked over at him as he had said that.

"Actually, this is the shampoo I use, Kakei-san." Kazahaya blithely added.

Kakei nodded innocently, "Oh, is that so? It must be very popular."

"Un. It's really good – it's lasted me for ages and ages."

"Well, that really is remarkable, Kudo-kun."

And this time Rikuo _knew_ Kakei was looking at him.

He knew.

_Ah, well_, he thought. _I guess now I'll stop spending my wages on shampoo_.

-..-..-

The real end this time.

Probably.


End file.
